


Sneaking A Peak

by QuillsAreOverrated



Series: Dante and his timeline of being kind of cucked by his brother's boyfriend. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAreOverrated/pseuds/QuillsAreOverrated
Summary: Why sneaking a peak into your older brother's room while his boyfriend's there is a bad idea.I'm planning on making this a series... So uh. Look forward to that, I guess?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dante and his timeline of being kind of cucked by his brother's boyfriend. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sneaking A Peak

Dante was doing a dirty, bad thing, and he knew this. 

I mean, here he was, standing outside of his older brother's room, rubbing himself through his shorts, while his brother was in there getting pounded by his boyfriend. He could hear his brother's boyfriend, Gabriel, groaning his brother's name which nearly covered the sound of the bed hitting the wall. Dante really just wanted to burst into the room and kick Gabriel out of the house. 

But, instead he's getting off on this. Getting off on his older brother having sex with his dick of a boyfriend. 

"Aaah… G-Gabriel...pleasee… More!" Dante's brother moaned out. 

Who is Dante's brother? Dante's brother's name is Jace. He's just the most loved and adored person in the entire school. People swoon at his raven, black hair, they drool at his sun-kissed skin and his stunning, neon, blue eyes. He is in the school's volleyball team and is also just generally a very nice person. You'd be blind or dumb not to like Jace. And Dante was neither of those things. 

He'd had a crush on his older brother for quite a long time now. Dante remembers times where he'd go to bed, only to wake up panting, face red with his sheets sticky from a dream that he had about his brother. He remembers when his brother came home one day with his boyfriend. Their parents didn't mind, Gabriel did seem nice at first. 

Though, Dante noticed things about Gabriel. 

Gabriel would find ways to mock and tease Dante. 

He'd be closer to Jace whenever he was around. Gabriel would always be making out with Dante's brother whenever Dante would enter a room. Dante had even caught Gabriel groping Jace while they all were watching a movie (this was because Jace felt that his boyfriend and his little brother needed some bonding time. Though, neither would stay put unless he was there.) And the smug bastard didn't even stop when he noticed Dante's staring. Instead, his hands just traveled lower. 

Though, Dante never thought he'd go this far. Pounding his brother into the mattress while he was still home. 

Dante slightly pushed the door a bit more open. Then he saw it. His brother's arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist. His raven hair was messy and his bangs were stuck to his forehead. His eyes were rolled back into his head and he had a lewd smile on his face. 

Dante moved his hands towards his shorts' waistband and pulled it down. Dante could feel himself lower his hands down to his cock. He could feel himself stroking himself despite the fact that he knew that doing this was disgusting and plain wrong. 

Everytime Gabriel would thrust into his brother, he'd match it in time with his strokes. Dante focused on Jace. Focused on every moan and saved the sight of his brother being thoroughly fucked into his mind. 

"How does knowing that your little brother could walk in here at any time make you feel?" Dante heard Gabriel tell Jace directly into his ear. Jace's eyes flew open and Gabriel groaned behind him. "Ugh...You tightened up… So much… It was because of the thought of Dante seeing this, huh?" Gabriel chuckled, "you're such a slut, baby. You're my slutty boy, huh?" 

"G-Gabriel… please… need t-to cum." Jace struggled to say. Dante could see Gabriel smirk as he pulled Jace close by his hair. "Beg me." Was all Gabriel said. Jace didn't say anything, though. He looked like he couldn't say anything, except moan everytime his boyfriend thrusted into him. 

Gabriel reached down to Jace's cock and gripped it tightly, making Jace yelp in pain "I. Said. Beg." 

Dante couldn't help but get angry. How dare he hurt his brother. How dare he even demand something of him. However, he couldn't stay angry for long, as the next thing he knew Jace was complying and moaning in desperation. 

"Pl-Please… Gabriel. Fuck me… Make me your slut!" 

Dante's face flushed at this. His hand sped up as he started to pant and moan. He noticed that Gabriel's thrusts had sped up, too. Thrusting into his brother so fast that it looked like Jace couldn't even form proper thoughts anymore. 

Gabriel moved their position, making it so that Jace was sitting on his lap, back against Gabriel's chest, and his legs being held up behind his head by Gabriel. 

Directly in front of the door. 

Directly. In. Front. Of. Dante. 

At this sight, Dante couldn't hold back anymore. He came right there. He felt his legs buckle and shake. Dante panted as he slumped down. As he looked up, he froze. 

Gabriel was staring right at him, smirking and all. He turned Jace's head so he could kiss him. Jace's eyes closed in satisfaction, but Gabriel's didn't. No, he just kept staring at Dante. 

"Ahhh! Mmm! Y-YE-YES!" Jace yelled out in pure bliss as his eyes couldn't help but close and his body became lax. Gabriel grunted and bit into Jace's shoulder. He groaned as he moved Jace up, rubbing and stroking his arms affectionately. 

Dante could see the cum drip slightly out of his brother's hole. As his eyes trailed up, he gulped. 

  
  
  


In the dark, Gabriel's bright green eyes were the only things visible. And they were staring right at him. 


End file.
